


Blood in the streets of the Town of New Haven

by Alexander_Wesker



Series: Son of a King (Rhys is Jack's Son AU) [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angel and Rhys are Daddy's Little Monsters, Angel fourteen, But he is still the same messed up guy and his children are just like him, Dark!Angel, Dark!Rhys, Gen, Good Dad Jack, New Haven Massacre, Rhys has the same heterochromia Jack has, Rhys is Angel's brother, Rhys is Jack's Son, Rhys is thirteen years old, Younger!Angel, Younger!Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: Rhys and Angel were only children when they levelled down an entire city and their father was proud of them, just like they wanted.





	Blood in the streets of the Town of New Haven

Angel _smiled_.  
Her snow white wings spread wide behind her, illuminating her simulator room with an otherworldly light.  
Rhys was with her, both connected to the ECHOnet by the same Phaseshift - Angel had just recently discovered that she could connect Rhys with her and even though she didn't do it often she liked having her brother with her.  
The eyes of the two children focused on the holographic screens in front of them, while together, brother and sister, led an army of robots.

  
Loader Bots of all kinds marching at their command, their father and Wilhelm guiding them.

  
New Haven was a city full of bandits, the living conditions were the worst and their father wanted to raze it down, Angel and Rhys helped him.

  
The White Siren smiled and then laughed crystalline, as innocent as the child she was, while the Loader at her command was destroying, murdering without nothing to stop it. Her brother beside her as destructive and explosive as ever while sending the EXP-Loaders where their father ordered.

  
Blood flowed through the streets of New Haven as the army advanced. Wilhelm, now more a machine than a man, followed Jack's orders with brutal efficiency, but without the cruel precision that characterized Angel and Rhys.  
And while bandit after bandit met their fate, Jack couldn't help himself but be proud of his children, so small yet so strong, brilliant and brutally cold. Each Loader that cut down more lives than it would have done if left to itself.

  
Levelling down New Haven was easy and the two children never saw anything wrong with the fact that they had ended so many lives. Jack was proud of them and this was enough for the two children.

  
His smile, his praises, his hugs and his words. He made the two sibilings feel as if they were the most important people in the world, as if they were the only two who would never disappoint him.

  
And Jack knew they would never do it, they were _his_ children after all.  
 _His sweet Angel and his little Warrior_.  
Jack knew that one day they would have brought Pandora to its knees ... it was just as it was supposed to go. _New Haven had only been their first step_.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story cames from the lyrics of the Doors' song 'Peace Frog'.  
> Other than that this story is setted before the first one of this serie, and it exist to set better how Angel and Rhys were and how Jack was with them. (Ask me if you want anymore of this 'setting drabbles').


End file.
